Few areas of modern mechanical technology are more extensive or diverse than valves. Poppet valves, spool valves, electrically actuated valves, check valves and many other permutations and combinations of these and other valve types are used to control fluid communication between and among fluid spaces. While the diversity of applications in which valves and valve assemblies are used makes it difficult to generalize to operational and manufacturing concerns, there will always be premiums upon simplicity and reliability of operation.
Certain consumer goods such as inflatable mattresses, so-called “bounce houses,” and inflatable rafts, and many other devices for home or industrial use employ fluid valves for various purposes. Most individuals will be familiar with the aggravation that can be caused by unreliable or difficult to operate valves found in such devices. Many conventional valves can also be either unreliable or expensive.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or shortcomings set forth above.